


Super Smash Bros: Zero to Hero

by mookeybrain



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mookeybrain/pseuds/mookeybrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been Gōrudohāto's dream to compete in the Super Smash Bros Tournament, and his chance has finally come! However, his brother Tōshō doesn't seem to agree, and wants the trophy all to himself. But, when their world is sabotaged by a strange enemy, he must team up with his few friends and his brother to save the world. But, with little experience, will he be able to make it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

“C’mon! Yeah!” I cheered as I watched the battle on the large flat screen television in the fighters lounge. On the screen, there was a large, green dragon fighting against a small, red puffball creature. The dragon continuously tried to slash at the puffball with its razor sharp claws, but the puffball dodged every attack, and then sucked the dragon up into its mouth. The puffball swallowed the dragon and copied its ability, gaining a hat that looked like the dragon for the exception of its orange coloring instead of green. The Charizard, furious, charged at the puffball with a Flare Blitz attack, but the puffball jumped out of the way and spewed firey breath at Charizard.

“You call _that_ a heated battle? Give me a break!” my older brother, Tosho remarked as he walked toward me. “This is pathetic! I’ve fought better battles than this!”

You see, Tosho is a very egocentric Bowser, and feels like he’s the best Smasher on the face of the planet. However, his ego didn’t earn him any respect from me, especially since he constantly throws insults at me. I gave my wintry colored brother a glare and said, “Dude not everyone is as ‘talented’ as you. Give these guys a break!”

“Forget it, Gorudohato!” Tosho said. “The day that I would even _think_ of considering these losers as _decent_ fighters is when you win the championship and become a Master Smasher like the Main fighters! But that will never happen, because you _suck_!”

I couldn’t say that he wasn’t at least partially correct. While I don’t necessarily ‘suck’ at fighting, I wouldn’t say that I’m the best, either. But that will never stop me from pursuing my dream of winning that championship! It has been my dream to become a Master Smasher like the other Main fighters for almost my entire life, and I wasn’t gonna let some egotistic snob that is somehow my brother stop me from accomplishing that!

“Stop trying to put out my dreams as if it were a wimpy fire! This flame burns strong!” I snapped back.

“Pfft, in your dreams, mister wanna be. You won’t even make it past the first round! And if for some unnatural reason you barely make it out with your life, you will _never_ make it past me!”

My response – dropping my head in shame. He had a point…

“See? What did I tell you! A crybaby like you could never make it to the top!” he laughed as he walked away.

“I’m not a crybaby!!” I shouted across the room. “I… just like to sulk!”

“Hey, Gorudo!” a familiar and friendly voice greeted. It was Lucy the Lucario.

_Oh, shoot! I hope she didn’t hear any of that!_

“Umm… hi, Lucy! What’s up?” I said nervously, hoping that she didn’t hear my conversation with Tosho.

“I heard you and Tosho talking.”

_Oh, great._

“Umm… how much did you hear of it…?”

“Almost all of it.”

“Shoot…” I muttered, embarrassed at the fact that she saw me acting weak against my brother. “So, you probably think that I’m a loser now, don’t ya?”

“Nope! Why would I listen to that creep, anyway?” she responded, causing me to sigh in relief. I didn’t want to lose my friend due to my brother’s big mouth, and I was relieved that he didn’t cause that to happen.

“YO YO YO!!! I didn’t know you had a girlfriend, bro!” Tosho shouted as he approached us; it was as if he was trying to announce it to the whole room. Of course, everyone around us ignored him.

“She is _not_ my girlfriend! We’re not even of the same species! That would be _weird_!!” I snapped back.

“Suuuuuuure she isn’t.”

“Shut your mouth, Tosho!” the purple Lucario said harshly. “We are _not_ dating!”

“Ooooh, whatever you say,” Tosho said as he walked away.

“How come he never listens to me, but when someone else says the same thing, he listens?” I grumbled.

“Because he’s a stuck up a-”

“GAME!” the announcer said as the Charizard got blasted off of the stage, interrupting Lucy’s curse.

“The winner is… Pepper!” the announcer said as the Kirby named Pepper performed his victory dance. Everyone in the fighter’s lounge cheered, and as Pepper entered the room, a group of puffballs went over to congratulate him. Meanwhile, a group of Pokémon went over to the Charizard that was defeated and started to compliment him for a fight well fought.

“I’M UP NEXT!!!” Tosho shouted, as if anybody cared. “Wish me luck, shell face!” I wanted to let loose a string of swears at the creep, but my better judgement prevented me from doing so. I wasn’t going to turn into a jerk like he was.

“Yoshi Yoshi! (Good luck, Frost!)” a red Yoshi said to the light blue Yoshi that was about to go up against my brother.

_The poor guy isn’t gonna stand a chance, though…_ I thought to myself sadly. Tosho was too good – he was going to get beaten without a chance to even land a single hit.

And boy was I right. All of us fighters watched Tosho effortlessly fight the Yoshi on the television. Claw, kick, claw, slam, icy breath everywhere.

Oh, are you surprised that he doesn’t breathe fire? You see, Tosho has powers that are a little different from other Bowsers. Tosho has the ability to breathe icy breath instead of firey breath, which puts him at a great advantage since that gives him the ability to freeze his opponents and launch them off of the stage. In fact, a lot of us Smashers have unique abilities compared to the characters we originate from. As for me? Well, I’m not quite sure yet. I haven’t quite discovered my power yet, and I’m not sure if I will in the near future. I can’t even use the Final Smash. Without the ability to use my power, the Smash Ball won’t break if I hit it.

“GAME!” the announcer shouted as Frost got blasted off of the stage. He was enclosed in a chunk of ice when he was launched, so Tosho had used his ice breath to his advantage once again. I bet if he didn’t have that breath, he would be a pathetic fighter.

I took a good look at the stats on the screen, and noticed that the fight lasted a minute.

“WOOOOO! I WOOOOON!” Tosho roared as he walked back into the lounge, receiving a round of applause from his fans. Lucy and I exchanged with each other ‘oh brother’ looks and shook our heads.

“You’re up next, wimp!” Tosho said as he gave me a nasty smirk. “I wish you bad luck, loser. I hope ya lose!”

“Don’t let him get to you,” Lucy said as I growled. “Good luck beating that Jigglypuff, Gorudo.”

“Thanks, Lucy,” I said as I walked down the dark hall that lead to what seemed to be a dead end. If you looked down on the floor, however, there was a teleportation pad that teleported the fighters to the stadium.

_Alright, Gorudo. This is it… Your first tournament… Let’s show Tosho what you’re really made of!_

I was warped into the stadium, entering by ‘walking’ in, engulfed in a white flame. In the opposite side of the stadium, the Jigglypuff with a nurse’s hat on entered by being released out of a Pokéball.

“3…” the announcer said.

_This is it…_

“2…”

_I’m so pumped!_

“1…”

_WOO HOO!!!_

“GO!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We both charged at each other, ready to brawl. Jigglypuff tried to kick me with both of its tiny feet, but I just barely jumped out of the attack’s way. I landed on the other side of the pink Balloon Pokémon, ran after it and kicked it, sending it flying across the stage. It charged at me, and when I tried to block it with a punch, it hit me in the face. Luckily, my attack did hit the Pokémon. It ran away from me to the edge of the stage, so I decided to try to land a Bowser Bomb attack on it. I jumped into the air and performed my attack, but it barely dodged out of my way and hit me.

_Ugh, this thing is quick…_ I thought to myself. It ran after me and tried to hit me, so I hit back and both of our attacks hit each other. _How is it not that hurt?_ I punched it across the stage, and it landed on the side opposite of me. It ran at me again, and I punched it out of my way once again. It floated above me and traveled to the other side of the stage, so I ran after it and tried to attack. However, it punched me instead and knocked me back a bit. _Wow, this puny little thing really packs a punch…_ It performed a Rollout attack, but I jumped out of the way and dropped a Bowser Bomb attack, launching it high into the air. It still didn’t get defeated, though.

_What the heck?! That should’ve KO’d it!_ And then it hit me. I noticed that every few seconds, the Jigglypuff would sparkle, making it seem less damaged. It could heal itself!!! _Not fair!!_

And to make matters even more unfair, a colorful ball of energy with a plus sign in the center of it appeared, making the audience go nuts. It was the Smash Ball. The one thing that I couldn’t use.

As Jigglypuff started to land from my previous attack, it spun around and chiseled at the Smash Ball with its feet. I had to KO that Jigglypuff before it could activate its Final Smash!

It floated towards the Smash Ball, its mindset on hitting it and finally breaking it, but I somersaulted into the air and kicked the Pokémon out of the way. When it landed, I slid towards it and landed a powerful kick on the pink puff, but it still would not get defeated. _If only it didn’t heal itself…_ I thought to myself grumpily, knowing that this fight would have ended a while ago if that Pokémon didn’t _cheat_!!

As it started to fall to the ground, it spun around and hit the Smash Ball, breaking it. Jugglypuff began to radiate a mysterious, colorful glow, and its eyes turned from teal to gold. It had the Final Smash. Great.

It moved right above me and activated it. Jigglypuff started to grow, and I had no choice but to run to the other side of the stage.

“Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiggg…” it said as it continued to grow, getting incredibly close to me. _T-this can’t be! I don’t want to lose!!_ It was just about to touch me and blast me off of the stage when…

“JIGGlYYYYYY!” it shouted as it started to shrink. I gave a heavy sigh in relief and ran towards the creature as it slowly drifted down to the ground, my mind set on finishing this fight once and for all. I tried to knock it off of the stage by slamming against it with my shell, but it floated out of my way and gave me a hard punch, sending me flying. I got up and tried to attack it with another Bowser Bomb attack, but it ran out of my way and started up a Rollout attack. As it charged at me, I kicked it out of my way and tried to claw at it in the air. It dodged my attack, landed and tried to hit me with another Rollout attack. _This time… I’m gonna hit you!!!_ I thought as I jumped into the air and performed another Bowser Bomb attack. And this time, it hit.

It flew into the air, but still would not be defeated. It sparkled and shone as it slowly healed itself, and the battle still raged on. Kick attack, slam attack, claw, Rollout, missed Bowser Bomb, Slam attack.

“That’s _it_!!!!!” I roared, exhausted, almost ready to give out. “IT’S TIME TO FINISH THIS!!!!” I charged at the Pokémon with every desire to knock it clear out of this building. It charged at me, most likely with the same mindset.

“JIIIIIIIIIIIIG!!!!!”

“RAAAAAAAAGH!!!!”

We both collided, causing a huge explosion. We both got knocked back.

“GAME!” the announcer called, although it was impossible to tell which one of us was knocked outside of the boundary lines. I couldn’t even tell.

* * *

 

_(Meanwhile, at the fighter lounge)_

“C’mon, Gorudo…” Lucy said as she watched the crystal shelled Koopa struggle to knock the Jigglypuff off of the stage. Jigglypuff had just used its Final Smash a couple of minutes ago.

“How pathetic!” Tosho sneered, causing Lucy to give him a piercing glare. “He’s struggling with a Jigglypuff! A _Jigglypuff_!! He can’t even beet a puny little wimp!”

“Can it, Tosho! The Jigglypuff is healing itself! This fight would have been over _long_ ago if it wasn’t healing! Gorudo is strong!”

“Doesn’t matter! Look at all of those missed hits!” the Koopa said as he pointed out Gorudo missing the Jigglypuff with a Bowser Bomb attack.

“It’s a slow move,” Lucy responded.

“I hit with that move easily!”

“So what? Everyone is different!”

“Exactly. I’m just better.” Lucy was just about fed up with Tosho’s rude behavior, and it took every bit of her self-control to not slug him upside the head.

“Gorudo is a _loser_!” Tosho said.

“Hey! That’s enough!” a voice called. Lucy and Tosho turned around and saw Lucky, another Lucario.

“Whadda you want, shrimp?” Tosho insulted the light blue Lucario, who was a little shorter than the average Lucario.

“I want you to stop insulting my friend, Gorudo.”

“Do you even know him?” Tosho asked.

“…Okay, I may have only met the guy a few times, but he’s really nice, and doesn’t deserve your verbal bashing!”

“Who are you, anyway? Oh, wait! Is _this_ your boyfriend Lucy?”

“THAT’S MY _BROTHER_!!!!!” Lucy screamed, about ready to explode in a fit of rage.

“Oh,” Tosho said disappointedly, upset that he couldn’t get the chance to mock the fifteen year old girl.

“You better watch yourself…” Lucky said venomously, giving Tosho the ‘I’ve got my eyes on you’ gesture.

“Pfft. Like you scare me,” Tosho said. “I bet I could-”

“GAME!” the announcer shouted.

“Who won?” one of the other smashers said excitedly.

“I can’t tell… There’s too much smoke…” another said wearily. Lucy, Lucky and Tosho all stared at the television, all tense to see who won.

“The winner is…”

* * *

 

_(Back at the stadium)_

“Gorudohato!” the announcer said, causing the crowd to go crazy, chanting Gorudohato’s name.

“Wait… I won?! I WON!!!” I cheered, jumping up and down like an excited child. Jigglypuff and I were both teleported back to the dark halls that teleported us to the stadium. I walked down the hall, extremely proud of myself, and was greeted by an extremely excited friend.

“GORUDO!!” Lucy cheered as she hugged me and jumped up and down. “Oh my gosh ohmygosh ohmygosh!! Awesome job!”

“Yeah!” Lucky said as Lucy finally let go of me from her bone-crushing hug.

“Oh, Lucky! How’s it going?” I greeted the Lucario. Our conversation was interrupted by unwelcome, slow clapping.

“Well, well, well,” Tosho said as he approached me. “It looks like we have a loser.”

“Umm, I won, genius,” I said, not wanting to deal with that idiot’s remarks.

“Yeah, but you sucked at it.”

“Oh, give it a break, Tosho!” Lucy barked. “It was his first tournament fight! He did great for that!”

“Yeah!!” Lucky added.

“I don’t want your input, short stuff!” Tosho scolded.

“Hey!” I growled.

“EVERYONE SHUT UP!!” Lucy screamed, trying to break up the fight. The entire room went silent, and everyone’s heads turned towards us. “Look, I don’t want to start a brawl right after the final fight of the day, so why don’t we all settle down and talk nicely?”

“But Tosho doesn’t know how to…” I muttered.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PIECE OF-” Tosho started.

“Dinneeeeeeeeeeeer!!” someone shouted from afar.

“All right! Time to chow down!” Tosho said excitedly as he rushed out of the fighters lounge.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Tosho and his stomach have left the building,” I said, causing Lucy and Lucky to laugh.

* * *

 

The common room was filled to the nines with smashers congratulating each other. It was just after dinner, and there was a small party being held for those who made it to the second round.

“I think I’m gonna go to bed…” I said as I yawned. That fight with Jigglypuff was exhausting, and I needed to rest for my fight the next day.

“Okay, goodnight Gorudo,” Lucy said.

“Goodnight buddy!” Lucky said.

I started to leave the common room and head for the elevator that lead to the fighters’ rooms when my brother waked up behind me and tapped me with his icy cold hand.

“I’m excited for tomorrow,” he said.

“Yeah, so am I.”

“You shouldn’t be. You’ll be fighting me. Goodnight!” he said as he walked away.

Yeah, wish me luck with the nightmares…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was Pepper the Kirby versus some angel boy wearing gold. I didn’t really know who he was based off of, though. I don’t even remember seeing an angel as one of the main smashers. Or wait…

It was the second to last match of the second round, and the angel was spamming powerful arrows that seemed to be made out of light at the red puffball, who expertly dodged them all. The puffball charged at the angel, flipped into a handstand and spun towards the angel, hoping to hit him with his feet. The angel, however performed an attack with some sort of robotic arm, stood in place, and, when Pepper neared him, retaliated with the arm, knocking the puffball clear into the sky. The puffball flew into the camera face first, and slowly slid down.

“GAME!” the announcer called. “The winner is… Gold!”

“Pfft, you call that a fight?” the angel named Gold taunted. He sounded a lot like my brother. I already didn’t like him.

“Great job, Pepper!” one of Pepper’s puffball friends said as the red Kirby walked down the hall. All of Pepper’s puffball friends started to gather around him, complementing him for trying his hardest.

“Gold’s a tough one to fight,” a green puffball told him. “But you nearly beat him! That’s great!”

I watched them all talk, gladdened to know that not everyone was as selfish as my brother, who does nothing but insult anyone who loses.

“GOLD!!” I jumped at the sudden scream of joy, and whipped my head around to see another angel similar to Gold tackle hug him. This angel wore bright and obnoxious colors, like teal, orange, and purple.

“Get _off_ of me!” Gold grumped as he shoved the other angel off of him. The other angel laughed in response.

“Hey Gorudo, what’s up?” Lucy said as she wandered to me.

“Get a load of that guy…” I said as I pointed toward Gold. “He reminds me of Tosho…”

“Hey, Tosho’s not the only jerk in this word, unfortunately…” Lucy said.

“Ow!!” I heard someone yelp. “I looked over and noticed that that Gold guy had hurt another angel that looked a lot like himself. Perhaps they’re brothers?

“Hey!!” I yelled as I bolted toward the gold angel and grabbed him by his scarf. “What’s your deal, hitting him like that?!”

“Stay out of this!!” he yelled at me, trying to push me away.

“Enough of that! I can’t stand people who put others down!” I let him go and shoved him away, causing him to leave the area.

“Hey, you okay?” I asked the angel that got hit, who was wearing blue. He was laying on the ground, so he was probably hit hard.

“Yeah, I’m fine…” he said tiredly. “You didn’t have to do that, you know… I’m used to his behavior…”

“I’m used to that kind of behavior, too, but I couldn’t just let him be a jerk, you know.”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean any harm… He’s probably just overexcited, that’s all… …What’s your name?”

“I’m Gorudohato.”

“I’m Blue… Nice to meet you…” he smiled up at me with a sleepy smile. I smiled back. He laid his head back down and almost immediately fell asleep.

_Wow, that was fast…_ I thought. _Was he in a tiring fight, perhaps?_

“That… was bold…” Lucky said as he approached me, amazed at what I did.

“I think that earned you a new friend!” Lucy said as she wandered toward us.

“I think so!” I said as I looked down at Blue. “I wouldn’t let Gold treat Blue like my brother treats me!”

“You’re a weirdo,” said Tosho, who meandered towards us. “You’re holding up the fight, you idiot.”

“Well, _sorry_!” I sassed. “I guess you just can’t wait to get obliterated.”

“I guess you can’t wait to _die._ ”

“Go to the stadium already!!” Lucy exclaimed as she shoved us off towards the halls.

“I wish you the worst of luck,” Tosho sneered.

“Then I guess I have no choice to wish the same to you. And to think I was going to wish you _good_ luck!” While Tosho was an absolute jerk to me all of the time, I couldn’t help but be a good sport. I guess it was just my better judgement again. But after that remark, I refused to be kind.

We both walked down the halls and were teleported to the stadium, where the announcer started to count down. “3… 2… 1… GO!”

Neither of us moved. All we did was stare each other down. The crowd, which was previously screaming in excitement, fell completely silent.

“RAAAAAGH!!” my brother roared as he charged at me. I had no choice but to run at him, too. The crowd went wild. The battle had started.

He charged at me and swiped at me with his claws, knocking me back. He ran underneath me and slammed up at me with his shell. As I landed, I tried to scratch at him, but he blocked the attack and dodged out of the way. He grabbed me and body slammed me, causing me to fly across the stage. He tried to freeze me upon my landing by spewing his icy breath to trap me. I was smarter than that, and Bowser Bombed him instead.

“So you say that I suck? Think again!” I said as he landed. Before he could even get up, I punched him out of my way.

“You do suck! Because I’m still gonna beat you!” he snapped back as he shielded himself from my fire breath, which happened to consist of white fire instead of the normal red. He started to dodge out of my trap, sustaining a little damage after each dodge. When my fire breath ran out, he ran after me and kicked me right in the stomach, causing me to fly up into the air. I tried to hit him with another Bowser Bomb attack, but he dodged right out of the way.

“So predictable!” he taunted, charging forward and swiping at me with his claws. He tried to perform the same attack as I was landing, but I dodged out of the way behind him and tried to kick at him, only for him to block my attack. He grabbed me and threw me across the stage, and I tried to hit him with another Bowser Bomb attack. He ran out of the way, grabbed me, and threw me off of the edge of the stadium. I tried to swipe at him as I was landing, but he dodged it and used his Bowser Bomb attack, which didn’t directly hit me but caused an earthquake that hurt me. _So that’s how you always “land” your hits… Pathetic._ I thought to myself as I charged at him and kicked him. When he landed, he grabbed me and threw me to the other side of the stadium, where I once again failingly used a Bowser Bomb attack. I kicked him towards the edge, where he tried to swipe at me in the air. I retaliated with a shell attack, which launched him into the air. I used a fire breath attack to damage him for when he landed, which successfully worked.

“Edge guarding? What a pathetic strategy!” he shouted.

“You were doing that earlier!” I snapped back, “So quit your – AGH!” He hit me to the other side of the stadium, where I tried to hit him with another Bowser Bomb attack. He blocked the move, but with serious consequences. He overused his shield, probably due to his shielding back when I was “edge guarding,” so he was knocked into a dizzy state.

“NOW IT’S TIME TO FINISH YO-”

The lights went out, causing the crowd to go quiet. The somewhat eerie sound of people whispering and mumbling filled the room as I franticly whipped my head around everywhere. It was pitch black; it was impossible to see.

“Hey, use your fire breath!” Tosho said, and from the tone of his voice, he seemed to be somewhat nervous. I did as he said, and was able to light up a tiny portion of the stage.

“What the heck happened?” he said angrily.

“Please excuse the inconvenience. We are having some unusual technical difficulties,” the announcer said.

“Nooooo, _really_? FIX THIS AT ONCE!” Tosho said.

“You know,” I said, putting my fire out, “I almost beat you. You’re lucky that that light went out.”

“Shut up and put your fire back on!”

“It’s too weak to do any good now…”

“You’re too weak!”

“Well you’re a jerk!”

“And you can kiss my-”

Everyone in the stadium screamed as we heard an explosion come from afar.

“WHAT WAS THAT?!” Tosho screamed.

“What, you scared?” I teased playfully.

“This is no time for being salty!” Tosho said back.

“Says the one who’s dictionary definition is salty.”

BLAM!! Another explosion went off, and it was a lot closer. Everyone in the audience started to scream frantically, and from the sound of it, were trying to escape.

“EVERYONE, PLEASE FOLLOW THE SOUND OF MY VOICE!!” the announcer shouted. “I AM STANDING NEAR THE EMERGENCY EXIT. MEANWHILE, ALL SMASHERS MUST HEAD TOWARDS YOUR EMERGENCY EXITS AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE.”

“How are we supposed to get out, though?!” Tosho exclaimed in a panic. “We’re surrounded by deep gaps!”

“For once, you do have a point,” I said, just about as scared as he was.

We stood there, completely helpless for several minutes. The screaming slowly grew quieter, and quieter, and quieter until everything went completely silent. Everyone in the room but us escaped.

An enormous explosion went off in the stadium.

I went unconscious.


End file.
